Sparks
by Ran08
Summary: Gary and Misty haven't seen each other for six years. There sure were sparks when they were young, but are the sparks still strong enough to bring them back together? Ego/Contest/Ikari/Baseball/Breeder Shippings.
1. Prologue

**Sparks**

* * *

><p>A new story! I just finished my Pokémon fanfic, "A Date With Drew" and I sure hope you'll like this new one.<p>

Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

I've always known him ever since I was a child.

Back when I was younger, he'd come visit our gym with his grandfather all the time. Sometimes they'd even stay over in the Cerulean City for days. I've always seen him around, but he never noticed me. My sisters were the ones who get all the attention in everything anyway. and that includes him. He probably noticed them. With their beautiful looks and talents, they stood out. As for me? No, I'm a wallflower.

I remember a time when he came to our gym with the professor several years ago to watch my sisters' show. Daisy was 13, Violet was 11, Lily was 10, while I was only 7 years old at that time. My three sisters were still young, but they were already great performers. I remember seeing him that day, happy and looking so fascinated with all the water Pokémon. I even heard him tell his grandpa that the water Pokémon were amazing. Ever since that day, I loved water Pokémon more. I've always loved them, but hearing him compliment them like that made me so happy and proud. I've always dreamed to become a Water Pokemon Master.

After that day, I never saw him again. At least, for the next three years. Maybe he stayed in Pallet Town with the Professor all the time. I'm not sure, but after that day, he didn't come with his grandpa to our gym anymore. I began to miss him, but I was too young to visit them in the Professor's lab. I didn't even have a reason to visit. I could probably say that I was just there for a Pokemon, but why would a 7-year-old girl ask for a Pokemon? I'm not old enough for that.

When I was 10 years old, my sisters allowed me to become a gym leader. That was the time I had my first Pokemon, a Staryu. My sisters helped me train for only 3 months, and after that I officially became the Cerulean Gym Leader. Imagine that, a 10-year-old gym leader! I was very happy. And I thought, perhaps I could see him again. And this time, perhaps he would finally notice me. I've always wanted him to know who I am. I knew him, but to him, I guess I didn't exist. After all, we never talked. I've always watched him from a corner, but I never approached him. If he would come to our gym for a battle, then we would finally talk to each other. Even for just a short time.

I saw him again, that day, when he came to the gym for a battle. My, he was more amazing than he was 3 years ago. He beat me alright, but I was too glad to see him again to even be sad. I was just too happy. He even chose a water type for his first Pokémon! His Squirtle was the cutest ever.

But he had changed. He had fan girls all around him, and he even had this shiny car following him. His fan girls cheered for him during our battle. They were annoying, but I couldn't really do much about them. They were always tagging along with him, it was a surprise he himself wasn't annoyed. Sure, I was mad, and maybe even a bit jealous, but no way would I ever admit that. I didn't even have the right to get mad or anything. Who was I to him? And who the heck is he to me? A friend? Someone I just knew?

Soon I met another boy. He challenged me to a battle too. Aside from that, his Pikachu burned my bicycle to a crisp. I tagged along with them, at first saying that he should replace my bike. After some time we became friends, and the rock type gym leader from Pewter City eventually joined us. The three of us became the best of friends. I've always enjoyed being with them.

Then I learned that my companion's biggest rival was him. He had changed a lot, and at that time, I pretended that I didn't know him. I even pretended that I didn't like him at all. He always insults my new friend, perhaps he really has changed. Perhaps he's not the same boy I used to know years ago. Perhaps he's not the same boy who I often watched from a corner. He hardly even smiles, all he does is smirk. And it annoys me. It annoys me, yet deep inside, I melt at his every look, every smirk. But then again, I would never admit that. No, not for now.

After a while my companions and I stopped encountering him. I was confused and worried as to why that was so, but soon I learned that he had a change of heart. He just wanted to become a Pokémon researcher, not a Pokémon master like he had in mind before. His rival, my new friend who was an aspiring Pokémon master too, was somewhat glad for that. He was already pretty nice by then. I think he's already friends with my new friends too. But not me. I'm just too shy. Ha! Me, too shy? I guess so, but only with him.

After some time I also left my new friends as they continued on their journey. I am still needed at the Cerulean gym. Now, I stay in the gym all the time, waiting for new challengers. But I still wonder where he is and how he is doing from time to time.

It's been 6 years.

* * *

><p>I hoped you liked the beginning! And I also hope that it's pretty obvious who's talking and who the <em>he<em> is.

Haha, and I don't even know where I got that title! Sparks? Hmm, I wonder why I thought of that? Heehee.

So how was the prologue? I'll surely appreciate it if you leave comments!

Please leave a review! And thank you for reading!


	2. New Beginnings

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

* * *

><p>Hiya guys! Here's the next chapter. It's just the beginning of this story. Haha, well, not exactly the prologue but… oh… well.<p>

On with the chapter!

* * *

><p>"What? So you're heading out again for the Unova region now?" 19-year-old Misty Waterflower asked her old friend, Ash Ketchum, over the phone.<p>

She knew they had a lot of catching up to do but he was always running around somewhere and going on journeys that she also knew it was almost impossible to see him personally these days.

"Yes, yes Ash, I know. You say you won't be able to come to Casey's 19th birthday party, and you want me to send out your apology to her. Oh Ash, you know how much she is looking forward to your presence at her party." Misty sighed and bit her lip. At least Ash had been around on her 19th birthday party.

"You know she would be heartbroken." She said, glaring at nothing in particular. Misty knew how special Ash was to Casey and she knew that the soon-to-be-19-year-old-girl would be saddened by the news. _'Stupid Ash!'_

"Okay. I get it. You don't have time for your girlfriend anymore?" she asked, gritting her teeth. Oh, how she wished Ash was beside her… so that she could give him a good whack on the head.

"Fine. I'll tell her that you'll be home as soon as you can. Yes. I'll also tell her that you MIGHT not be here in time for her birthday." She rolled her eyes. '_You better be here on your girlfriend's birthday Ash Ketchum!' _

"Okay. Goodbye. And goodluck on your journey! Oh, and be home on time!" the orange-haired girl replied. She put the phone down and collapsed on the fluffy sofa of her bedroom. She was so tired, battling all day. Although she won't admit it, her challengers were nothing compared to the older batch before. She had considered the fact that she was going too hard on them, but she found it hard to go easy too.

Misty walked towards a shelf near her bed and pulled out something from one of the drawers. Then she sighed. "I haven't seen my friends in such a long time… I miss them so much…"

She stared at a group picture which was taken 6 years ago. There was Ash Ketchum, her best friend who was now a Pokémon League Champion in 3 regions, Brock Harrison, another one of her best friends who treats her like a little sister and now a famous Pokémon Breeder and Casey Hanshin, a very good friend and Ash's girlfriend. Smiling like a child was May Maple, a Top Coordinator and one of her girl best friends. Beside May was Drew Hayden, a close friend and May's boyfriend, not to mention he's also a Top Coordinator, even better than May. Dawn Berlitz, another Top Coordinator who's a good friend of hers and Paul Shinji, Pokemon Champion in the Sinnoh region and Dawn's boyfriend was there too. And of course, Gary Oak, Ash's rival who was now a famous researcher was also in the picture to the right side of Misty.

Gary had always been a special friend to Misty and in all fairness, she was special to him too although Misty never noticed it. Or perhaps she was just too engrossed wallowing in self-pity that she failed to see Gary's actions towards her. Their friends have always said that there was some kind of 'spark' between the two of them. When they were still children, Misty used to get mad at them for saying such stuff even though deep inside, she was dying of happiness.

The orange-haired girl smiled fondly at the memories. In the picture they were still pretty young. Brock was the oldest since he was already 15 in the picture while Ash, Casey, Misty and Gary were only 13 years old there. May, Drew, Paul and Dawn were only 12 at that time. And now it's been 6 years.

Misty had seen them maybe once or twice in a year, but nothing more than that. All of them were too busy with their own duties and responsibilities to have a complete reunion. But at least she's seen them in six years. The only one she haven't seen yet for six years was Gary. For some reason, she couldn't seethe famous researcher anywhere. Oh, she's seen her other friends. Sometimes she'd come visit Brock or Ash in the Pewter City gym or Pallet town from time to time if she wasn't too busy. Probably around once a month. But almost everytime she got there she find out that they had been gone for a journey. At least she tried. Most of the times she saw Ash however, he was always with Casey so she got to see her too. Brock was already dating Suzy by that time and sometimes they'd be together also. Two years ago, she saw Paul and Dawn together at a mall in Sinnoh when she went there for a visit in Pastoria City. And just four months ago, she saw Drew and May in Hoenn, teaching young coordinators the proper way of battling in contests.

But she never saw Gary.

'_Hmm… I wonder where that guy is now…' _Misty thought. She rested her head back on the sofa. _'When will I ever see him again?' _

After a few minutes she let out a sigh.

'_Will I ever see him again?'_

* * *

><p>"Hey Drew! What are you doing here?" Brown-haired May Maple asked her green-haired boyfriend, Drew Hayden.<p>

The two teenagers were seated in the middle of a garden full of roses. May had seen Drew and she got curious so she went inside the garden to find out what he was doing there.

"I'm thinking." Drew replied matter-of-factly. He had a bored tone in his voice, as if what May asked was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well… what are you thinking about?" May inquired.

"A new contest appeal." He said simply.

Drew Hayden and May Maple were both Top Coordinators. They met 9 years ago while May was traveling with Ash and Brock. 5 years later Drew had confessed his real feelings to May and they soon got together. They have been together for four years already. In fact, the two of them plan to marry when they turn 21.

"Oh. Anyway, you see, I miss the gang. When can we see them again? Maybe, before Casey's birthday? We haven't seen them in ages!" she told Drew. She had been really looking forward to Casey's birthday party because that meant all of them would see each other again.

The green-haired boy looked as if he didn't hear. He just continued what he was doing which was… err… thinking.

"I really want to see them soon. Don't you think our Pokemon would be happy too?"

"Uh-huh."

May got annoyed. '_Don't tell me he doesn't want to talk to me?' _she thought. Then she nudged Drew. "Hey Drew."

"Yeah." Was her boyfriend's reply.

"Hey Drew!" the brunette was persistent. She really wanted to talk to Drew but he was too busy.

"Yeah."

"Hey? Drew?"

"Yeah."

"HEY DREW!"

"Yeah."

"Ugh. Dreeew!"

"I got it!"

To May's surprise, Drew just suddenly stood up and started picking roses. After getting around 5 of them, he just bolted inside the door of his house, leaving a dazed but furious May outside.

"Drew Hayden!"

* * *

><p>"Paul, let's go shopping!" a blue-haired girl wearing a white cap named Dawn Berlitz exclaimed.<p>

Her boyfriend, a purple-haired teenager with cold eyes named Paul Shinji just stared at her in disbelief. Yesterday, they had already gone shopping. The other day, they had gone shopping too. And the day before that, they had also gone shopping. And now, her girlfriend was asking him to go shopping again.

Paul sighed. "Dawn. Why would you need to go shopping?" he asked.

The girl blushed. "I… umm… it's embarrassing."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure it's not."

Paul and Dawn had been together for 5 years already. _(__**A/N**__: I know right? They've been together longer than Drew and May! Well sorry, I was trying to somehow connect this story to my other Pokémon fic, save the part about Misty and Ash.)_ When the two of them first met, Dawn despised Paul because of the way he treated Pokémon. But when she finally got to know him better he saw that the teenager really was a caring, loving, and thoughtful person. Perhaps the only big flaw in him is that he wasn't romantic.

"Okay…" Dawn twirled her hair with a finger. "I… need new shoes…"

The purple-haired boy almost exploded. "New shoes? Dawn, we bought a dozen pair of shoes yesterday!"

Dawn blushed furiously. "Yes, but, you see, I need shoes that match my outfit for Casey's birthday party."

"Fine." Paul sighed.

"Oh yay! I love you Paul!" The blue-haired girl giggled happily. It wasn't Dawn's fault she fell in love with a bad boy.

"Hn." He grunted. There really wasn't anything he could do. It wasn't his fault he fell in love with a princess.

* * *

><p>"Hey Brock, what exactly do we need to feed Vulpix to improve its overall condition?" a girl with long green hair asked her brown-haired boyfriend, Brock Harrison.<p>

"I thought about giving it some Pokeblock made from Razz berries to help maintain its beauty but I haven't made them yet." he replied to Suzy Rokkon.

His girlfriend sighed. "I see. It would be better if we can finish it today."

Brock smiled and moved over to his girlfriend. He stood behind her, putting his arms around her waist. "Don't worry Suzy, we can finish that on time."

With a loud scream from Brock, Croagunk launched a powerful Poison Jab on his stomach. The 21-year-old male winced in pain.

Suzy gave a gentle laugh. Then she patted Croagunk.

The brown-haired boy looked at the two of them unbelievably. "C-croagu-nnnk... she's... already... my... g-girlfriend..." he managed to say before finally fainting.

The young woman giggled. "Oh Croagunk, I really think you should minimize jabbing him all the time."

"Croag." came the reply from the Pokemon.

Suzy grinned and together with Croagunk, pulled Brock towards the sofa.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued…<em>

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you all liked it. BTW, I invented last names for Casey and Suzy coz I don't have any idea what their surnames are. I hope you'll accept the last names I made, even if it's just for this story. :)<p>

So, that's all. I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter!


	3. Reunion

**Chapter 3: Reunion**

* * *

><p>It's been a year. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT.<p>

I absolutely love this story because I just love Gary and Misty! Haha, I know, I'm not a fast updater. I apologize for that.

Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>"Yes May, we are going to the party." sighed Drew.<p>

May had been bugging Drew for hours about Casey's party. It was to be held in the Johto region were Casey lived. The Johto region was quite far from the Hoenn region where Drew and May resided so based on the green-haired boy's calculations, it should take at least a day to travel to the party place.

"Yay! When are we going?!" the brunette squealed. She was very excited about the party. Not only would she be finally able to see Johto for the first time, she would be able to see her friends again. "I have to be ready!"

Drew smirked, leaving his girlfriend's mouth hanging open. "Today."

* * *

><p>The orange-haired girl had already prepared everything she needed for the trip to Casey's hometown in the Johto region. Misty glanced at her watch. It was only 8 in the morning. If everything went well, she would be arriving in New Bark Town around 6:00 that night. Afterwards she would head over to Casey's house which was just a walking distance away from the Pokemon Center.<p>

'_I wonder if Gary's coming…' _she thought at she rode on the bus going to the Johto Region. It was going to be a long trip. She brought some of her Pokemon along and one of them, Vaporeon, was currently sleeping comfortably on the seat next to her.

'_I do hope he is.' _Misty wished for the best. She really wanted to see Gary so much. How was he doing? Did he get taller? Did he catch a new Pokemon? Has he made any wonderful discoveries? Thinking about Gary made Misty feel wonderful and scared at the same time.

"Does Gary even remember me?" she whispered softly. She felt so scared of the thought.

Erasing the idea from her mind, Misty Waterflower soon fell into a deep sleep.

Several hours later, Misty woke up with a start. She had been dreaming about Gary again. She was dreaming that they were together; something she knew would never happen.

'_Why do I keep on hoping?' _Misty felt frustrated with herself.

"We've arrived!" She heard the man in charge of the tickets announce.

Sighing, she made her way outside, and with a smile on her face breathed in the sweet fresh air of New Bark Town.

* * *

><p>Misty made her way towards Professor Elm's lab. She was going to stop by there first and then head to Casey's house.<p>

Surprisingly she met the two couples there, namely May, Drew, Dawn and Paul. Apparently they heard she was coming over that day and anticipated that she would stop by the professor's lab first. Prof. Elm could only chuckle as Misty's expression grew more shocked with every explanation. On the other hand May was rushing the greetings so she could show her two best friends just how much she missed them.

"I can't believe we're all here!" The brunette squealed as she locked her arms around Dawn and Misty in a tight bear hug.

"Yes, we _are_, May." The blue-haired girl choked, trying to free herself. It was sweet of May to miss them like that, but Dawn sure wouldn't mind if May released them from her death-grip. "But pleaaase. Could you kindly move your arms? My hair is getting ruined!"

May pouted and playfully slapped her friends arm. "We see each other after a year and this is what I get?" Turning to Misty she added, "What did I do to deserve this?"

Dawn stuck out her tongue.

Misty laughed. They haven't changed at all, and it made her happy to know that their friendship hasn't rusted at all throughout the years.

The boys, Paul and Drew only stared at the three. The two weren't that close, after all, Paul was more of a battler while Drew was more adept at contests. Despite that they were pretty good friends, having been together for who-knows-how-many camps, trips, vacations and whatnot.

Paul cleared his throat. "So, who else are we waiting for?" he asked with a bored tone, giving Misty the impression that he was just_ forced_ to wait.

Dawn shushed her boyfriend. "He might be arriving today…"

Paul rolled his eyes. "He didn't confirm it."

"Still… let's wait for a while. We can chat while we're here right? How was it like in Hoenn, May, Drew?" she said, dropping the subject.

_Ash is coming today? _Misty thought. She asked her friends, "He did tell me that he might not be able to come. I didn't know he might be arriving today."

All 4 teens looked at her as if she just dropped a bomb in the middle of the room.

"Um… what's wrong… you guys?"

"N-nothing! We just… didn't know you were talking…" May answered, looking embarrassed. "Sorry…"

Drew smirked nervously. "That's so like May, assuming stuff."

May's face grew even redder. "What?! N-no way!"

Misty sweatdropped. "Well, we're best friends. I did tell him if he didn't come to Casey's birthday she might break up with him." She added, giggling a bit.

"What?" Paul asked in monotone. "I thought _Ash_ was Casey's boyfriend."

This time it was Misty's turn to look at them quizzically. "Well, yeah, it is Ash you're talking about, isn't it?"

"No…" May gulped. Then her eyes went wide, as if she'd just seen a ghost. "Misty, we're talking about… _him._"

The orange-haired girl turned, heart thumping wildly, and seeing the tall, brown-haired boy behind her, stopped her heartbeat for a minute.

"Gary-"

* * *

><p><em>To be continued…<em>

I am so sorry if I had to cut that so abruptly! See, I got carried away and just kept writing, but when I got to 1682 words I realized I had to continue that to the next chapter. :D

Please, leave a review if you have time! Actually, the reason I remembered to update this story is because someone reviewed one of my stories today! I am so irresponsible. :") Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hiyaaaa! This is Ran, presenting Chapter 4 of her Pokémon fanfic, "Sparks" Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>"Gary Oak…" Misty murmured.<p>

The 19-year-old Pokémon researcher had on his usual purple shirt and black skinny jeans. His spiky brown hair was styled the same way as before, and he was still wearing a pendant just like many years ago. His appearance didn't seem to have change much, he just got a lot taller now.

"_And more handsome…"_ the water Pokémon trainer thought. _"Ugh, why am I thinking these thoughts?!"_

Paul and Drew both nodded at the other boy, who did the same. He then smiled back at May and Dawn and finally, looked at Misty whose face was all red.

All that time Misty had been trying to catch her breath. She wasn't usually like that, but at that moment, she was completely overwhelmed by Gary Oak in front of her.

"Hey." He smirked. "It's been a long time, Red."

Gary was expecting her to get mad and scream like a banshee, but instead she just turned away, surprising the teen.

The other four just stared at her. Even Professor Elm looked surprised.

"Um… Professor, it's really nice… and I'm happy… to see you again." She took a deep breath. "But it's already late; I think we should get going."

May and Dawn looked at each other. _She's talking to him right…?_

"Um… Prof. Elm? We're… going now." Misty asked.

Prof. Elm just blinked, and then realizing that Misty was talking to him, nodded. "Uh… s-sure kids… you better go now. Tell Casey I said happy birthday, okay?"

"Okay!"

The 5 teenagers left, with Misty leading the way. Dawn and May happily hopped up to her and whispered, "That was so slick of you Mist!"

"Slick?"

Dawn scoffed. "Although it would have been better if you said it to his face."

May nudged her blue-haired friend. "At least she said it!"

The orange-haired girl turned around. "What are you guys talking about?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "'Professor, I'm happy to see you again!'" she mimicked in a high pitched voice. "You think we didn't notice it Mist? May and I knew you weren't talking about Prof. Elm."

Misty's face grew bright red again. "Shhh!"

* * *

><p>You're all here!" Casey jumped like a little girl when she opened the door, clearly delighted to see her friends again. Glancing behind her friend Misty could see Brock and Suzy snuggling next to each other in front of the warm fire.<p>

The two barely acknowledged them, with Suzy merely smiling and Brock just uttering a few greetings. They seemed pretty comfy in their position and truthfully, Dawn and May were a little envious.

"Oh, even you Gary Oak! I can't believe you found time for this." Casey teased. Gary hadn't made an appearance for 2, or in Misty's case 6, years and it was quite refreshing to see him so different now.

Misty felt a lump in her throat. Gary didn't even attend her 19th birthday. And here he was, attending Casey's birthday. She knew it was wrong, but somehow she still felt jealous.

"Coincidentally I was training in Mt. Silver. It's quite near here so it'd be unreasonable to pass this up." The brown-haired boy explained.

Ah. So that's why.

He looked at Misty, seemingly about to say something, but Misty just turned away. She didn't want him to see the blush creeping onto her face.

So instead Gary just cleared his throat and excused himself, heading over to Paul and Drew who were already seated on the couch, quietly talking with Suzy and Brock. May and Dawn soon followed, snuggling next to their boyfriends.

"Advance happy birthday Casey." Misty greeted, mustering as much cheerfulness as she could. The baseball fan thanked her and they began to make small talk. After telling Misty that she was planning to take them all on an island the next day for a vacation slash birthday celebration, the birthday girl excused herself to fix her things in her bedroom. Misty just smiled and said she'd join the others in the living room.

However it was clear to Misty that Gary was quite out of place with their other friends.

For one, the three other couples were too cozy with each other. Paul had an arm around Dawn's shoulders while May had her head on Drew's chest. Suzy even had her legs curled on the couch with Brock hugging her. They all seemed so comfortable while Gary just sat on the far side, "calmly" talking to them.

Two, Gary was the only one telling stories. He'd stop every now and then but Brock and the others would simply urge him to continue. It didn't look like anyone's listening though. It was obvious that they just wanted to make him feel like he "belonged"

"Hey Mist!" Brock called out to the ginger-haired girl when he noticed her standing near the entrance of the living room.

"Yeah?"

"You and Gary here haven't seen each other in such a long time, right?"

Gary turned around and met Misty's gaze. The latter immediately looked away, afraid that another blush will creep on her face.

"Y-yes…" Misty stammered.

"Gary was just telling us a story about—what was it again? Oh right, the water Pokémon from Unova. I'm sure you'll find it interesting Mist." Brock told the water Pokémon trainer, knowing that it would be hard for her to resist a topic like that.

"Uh… yes… that would be interesting…" she gulped, sorting out her thoughts. "I just… gotta get some water, okay?"

Before they could stop her, she immediately ran to the kitchen, grabbing a glass to pour herself some cold water. Her heart was beating so fast and it was driving her crazy! She sat down and put a hand on her chest as if that would slow down her heartbeat. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaah!"

The shock was too much for her and she ended up falling to the—no, not the floor.

Something blocked her fall, and instead of falling to the hard, wooden floor she landed on something hard, but not quite wooden. Something warm. Something like another body.

At once she felt her face heating up again. How could it not? Gary was right beneath her, with his hands on her back. And her face was mere inches from his.

"Ugh... sorry for surprising you like that Red. I didn't know you were easily surprised." He apologized in a hoarse voice.

Misty nodded. She wanted to stand up but her legs were too weak to support her body. Her knees also felt like jelly. Whether it was because of the fall or Gary's body against her, she wasn't sure.

'_Oh my goodness, why can't I stand up?! Why can't I speak?! I can't breathe!'_

Gary struggled to sit up and Misty ended up straddling him. She immediately rolled off of him and that was when she realized that there were red stains on the floor.

'_Red… stains?'_

The glass she was holding fell with her, and it broke upon hitting the floor. But since Gary had hugged her when she fell, he ended up lying on the broken shards of the glass.

"Gary, sorry!" she gasped. "You're bleeding!"

"Heh, this is nothing." He smirked. "It's nothing serious."

Misty was about to believe him when he flinched. She hurriedly went over to him and inspected his wounds. On his side was a pretty deep wound from one of the shards.

The ginger-haired girl apologized and promised to make up for it, helping him up and supporting him with an arm. Together they hobbled into the living room.

Casey handed Misty a first aid kit. Gary insisted he was fine; nevertheless he still let her tend to his wounds. The rest of the group kept asking them what happened. Once Misty had finished covering the wounds with bandages Casey called everyone to the kitchen for dinner.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p>Pretty boring, huh? Hahahaha, yes, I know. :) I'm still thinking of ways to spice it up.<p>

Anyway, I hope you guys keep an eye out for it.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
